Eudemonia
by Lady Deredrum
Summary: "It never occurred to me that so much things have taken their course in time already." Kendall sojourns her old, but nostalgic town.
1. Redire

**Eudemonia **

A wave of nostalgia came over me like wind as soon as I stepped out of the taxi. It seems so distant coming here; a silent smile came over my lips as I perused the colourful town of Mellowbrook. Time flies; only yesterday was the time of my life. I laughed as I remember my mother telling me that I was born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of my glory days.

Poetic? I have to. I major Literature, and minor Business and Fine Arts at the Yale University, one of the best schools. It has been seven, _seven _years since I've been here. I told my father that I decided that Mellowbrook High School was not enough for my advanced intelligence. So I transferred to Phoenix and continued my high school studies there.

It wasn't so bad; it was actually nice to see newer and _tanner _people there. I found it fun while it lasted.

After a while, I moved to Connecticut and applied at Yale University. I passed with flying colors.

And here I am now, standing in the middle of the said ghost town. Few children were playing, and some adults moved as if it was an everyday thing for a small town girl to arrive here.

"Is that… I think it is!" I turned around to see a tall, chestnut haired Jackie Wackerman. She had passed puberty with a good flow; taller, slimmer, and glasses-less.

She hugged me tight, squeezing the life out of me good. "Kendall Perkins, it has been a while! How's Phoenix doing for you?"

I laughed heartily, "I'm not in Phoenix anymore Jackie, I study at Connecticut."

"Oh, so then, I guess how's college life doing for you at Connecticut?"

"Pretty good, how's Mellowbrook?"

She smiled brightly, "Don't ask me, I just arrived."

From what my dad said, every kid that I had known had left when they had turned seventeen to leave for College. One of them was Ronaldo, a boy I used to date and a boy who was deeply infatuated with me. He studies at Harvard now, from what I have heard. I have always dreamed of going there to make my father extremely proud of me. But the problem was, I didn't. Ronaldo pretty much left it at that.

Jackie pulled me to a place I knew too well, my home. "You should drop your things at your house first, I'm sure your dad misses you. I'll meet you at the Battle Snax."

I nodded and moved to the front door of my house. Getting the rusty old keys from under the mat, I hastily unlocked the door to see the TV open and the smell of butter popcorn wafts through the air. I sniffed, trying to grab the smell right through me.

Typical daddy, it seems like I never left.

"Daddy, I'm home!" He pops his head out of the kitchen and smiles gleefully. He dropped his bowl of buttery popped corn and comes to me. He kisses my forehead and hugs me tighter than Jackie did this morning.

I returned the hug and planted a kiss on his chubby cheek. I laughed at his image, still chubby.

"How long has it been since you've been here?" Everyone seems to be asking that question; _how. _

"Seven years, eight months, four weeks, and eleven days. I miss you daddy. I miss you so much." I went back to hugging him again.

I nearly cried, feeling so nostalgic at that moment. My daddy had grown so old; white hairs sticking out of his scalp and wrinkles adorning his face.

But I loved him nonetheless. I didn't think that he'd accept me leaving at an early age.

We talked for an hour; nonsense chattering about how my grades are improving, how I could've passed Harvard if I studied harder (he scoffed at that statement, saying no matter how great your school is, it's the students that achieve that makes the school better), and my despondent and godforsaken love life.

"You need to find another man in your life," He states while grabbing a chunk of popcorn in the bowl, "I won't be here for long."

Half of me got mad that would declare something so rushed; but half of me also agreed. I needed a man, but a godforsaken relationship always ruined everything.

Ronaldo and four other boyfriends _sucked_. Sucked at every cuddle, kiss, and hug. Stupid, smart men; they may be canny and clever, but they sucked at this love thing.

I need something _amazing, _something totally _mind blowing. _

This girl needed some excitement in her life, people!

I bid goodbye to my dad, telling him that I needed to meet Jackie at the Battle Snax.

I left the house with my keys and purse. I walked down the all-too-familiar route, passing by the Mellowbrook Elementary School and the Food n Fix.

Not much has changed here, but a beautiful memory has left me skipping down memory lane. I breathed in the scent of Cheetah Chug as I pass Food n Fix; looks like it's still a famous drink until now.

I finally arrived at the Battle Snax, taking a peek at the man at the cashier; it was still Gunther's father, Magnus. His beard was white and like my father, he had wrinkles all over his face.

I see at the very end of the Battle Snax restaurant, Jackie and some other kids; not just other kids, but the kids I knew since Elementary School. They had an older and a more mature façade.

"—I'm telling you guys, Kendall has grown! She even has boobs and stuff!" Jackie exclaimed. Some of the kids smirked—I'm telling you, not only has their body grown, but their hormone levels as well.

I walked quickly to the table, eying each and every one of the kid—or should I say teenager—there. Almost everyone was there except…

"Oh Kendall, you're here!" Jackie said excitedly, taking my hand and leading me to the seat next to her. "We're kinda missing some people, but don't worry, I think they'll be here in a few minutes."

So we talked, until thirty minutes has passed. Every boy did ogle at my breasts; I was a bit frenetic and punched one of them for trying to even touch my bosoms. It was said that I would be one of the kids that would never get large—large is a far complex word, let's say good sized—breasts, now I am a proud 32C size.

And my style changed as well, instead of an amateur plaid shirt and good girl skirt, I wanted to be more business looking. Pencil skirts, dress shirts, and heels practically screamed my name.

But today was an exception; it was a casual day to meet up with old friends so I went impromptu. Skinny jeans, tucked in black tank top (disappointedly exposing my breasts), wide open red blazer and black pumps to finish the rest.

Soon after, the two front doors of the Battle Snax whooshed open and revealed two teenagers and a blue familiar looking skateboard. I turned my head to see—woah! Is that Gunther Magnuson? He looks… _Mature. _No longer the crocs and the Capri shorts, but the Nike kicks and blue jeans.

And his… friend. It looks like, NO WAY. Kick Buttowski… Is hotter? And taller? What the hell have I missed. He was still wearing his jumpsuit, in a more attractive way. And instead of the yellow gloves and boots, it turned to fingerless black gloves and Nike kicks similar to Gunther's. His hair was—dare I say it—_awesome._ I have never seen that dishevelled and messy looking (in a good way!), brown hair in my life. It looks good on him.

"Kick Buttowski is back in Mellowbrooks!" The teens cheered and ran up to him, while I shyly hid from his view. Jackie noticed.

"Why are you hiding?" She tells me, bending the same way I did. "Kick is surely going to notice that hot new body of yours!"

I almost hit her for saying that.

"Jackie," I said nervously, "Do you still hold… You know, feelings for him?"

She snorted, "Of course not, I've moved on to Gunther duh! I convinced him to bring Kick here so you guys can finally confess your feelings to each other!"

"WHAT?" I hissed, "That's completely atrocious and malevolent of you, Jackie! A-Are you delusional? Kick doesn't—"

"Hey Kick," She yelled, ignoring me obviously. "There's someone here to see you!"

I growled in frustration as Kick dropped down from the table and the teens move to create a wave for him to walk through the middle. He faced Jackie and talked to her while she kept a grinning face. I scrambled for my life as I hid behind the crowd of teens. He noticed me for sure; my moving head was as yellow as a sunflower.

"Who's the girl?"

"Why don't you chase her and find out, hm?" She says suggestively. The moment I heard that made me run as fast as the Cheetah in the Cheetah Chug commercial. The only thing slowing me down was the black pumps that could dangerously twist my ankle at some point.

I heard him back up his skate board and whisked away with Gunther probably following him.

I sighed in relief as soon as I reached the doors of Battle Snax and ran farther and farther until my legs gave out. I slid down to the white fence just behind the sidewalk. I breathe in heavily and still kept an eye out for a certain daredevil.

I checked side by side and behind, not a boy was in sight. I finally closed my eyes and smiled, at least I escaped from him.

"So why did you run away from me?" A voice that was all too familiar came from behind me.

I kept silent until he jumped over me and landed right in front of me.

"Kendall?" He said, shell-shocked. "As in Kendall Perkins? _Woah_, Gunther, you have got to see this!"

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski. **

Yeah, sorry for the grammatical mistakes (if any). And sorry for Kendall's deep words; you know how she is. /wink, wink/. I'm just taking a break from my Naruto mishaps and getting some inspirations for my new drabble.

Review~


	2. Ad Loqui

**Eudemonia **

Let's be honest, I never would've imagined being in this painfully awkward situation.

Heading home a few miles away from my college seemed like a good idea at first, but then again the idea of him arriving at Mellowbrook like a superstar was in the vague point of my mind. I would have hoped to avoid him during the few days I'm staying here then I'm back to Yale. After all, I have grades to keep up.

"So, how long has it been?" He asked me in his deep(_er_) and more sultry voice. I still had a hard time believing that this was the daredevil I used to know.

I didn't answer him; instead I hung my head down lowly.

"The silent treatment, huh?" He chuckled and tilted my head up a few inches. "I thought that the moment I arrived home, your _adorable _voice would be the first I would hear."

_What? _Is he serious? "Did I hear you right, Buttowski?"

He smirked mischievously, "Well it _came _from my mouth didn't it, _Perkins?_"

His ego certainly rose as high as his height, definitely. I stood up, a little bit wobbly from the running and from my high heeled shoes.

"Since when was Buttowski so suave?" I mumbled silently; the words not reaching his ears. But then again, that was sort of his _thing. _His polished and deep voice at a young age made me a bit infatuated when I first met him.

When I was about to leave, his calloused hand grabbed my scanty wrist to stop me. "H-Hey!"

He stood up, ignoring my pulls and rants. I was amazed at this person before me. What, is he like six-foot-three or something? "W-Wow," I said breathlessly, "You've _grown_."

The daredevil laughed almost as heartily as Jackie, only in lower baritone. "Thanks I guess, you've grown too." He said, secretly eying my body inappropriately.

_Men. _I swatted his face away from leering my body even more just like that unlucky teen who almost graze his hand over my front. "Perverse ass."

He chuckled, as if it was all a joke. "I'm just _kidding. _Jeez Kendall, lighten up a little."

A rather awkward silence rained over us, but the difference between us both is that he was comfortable with this type of silence.

"Well anyways, uhm—" I figured the only way to end this silent conversation, is to start it. "—How are you?"

Let's be honest again, I seriously did not know where my voice went. Since when did I stammer like an idiot? This was Kick Buttowski, for Christ's sake! But then again, there was this issue wherein I used to be enamored with him, just a little.

"Uh, okay I guess?" He answered uncomfortably, shifting his head. "But really you shouldn't be asking that. I mean, you've been gone for like what, _six years?_ And being here six years later, how does that make you feel?"

"Actually it's seven years," he snorted at my snappy correction, "And being here _seven _years later makes me feel fine. A bit reminiscent, honestly."

He smiled, "Yeah, me too. So much have changed," the boy I once knew looked around for a dramatic show, "And so much have matured, like the way we're talking right now."

In a sense, he was right. I laughed and said, "I guess, I mean normally we'd be arguing and yelling like six year olds."

There was another silence until he bravely declared, "You've changed so much; I was surprised."

"I think I've heard that a lot enough, Kick." I grumbled, irritated. I really do not know whether I should be flattered or insulted when everyone kept saying that.

"But it's true!" The mid-youngest Buttowksi exclaimed, "I mean, I heard you study at one of the most brightest schools, and—and… You've gotten so—_so…_"

"So _what, _Kick?" I teasingly pressed him. Man, I used to miss doing this.

He mumbled incoherently, "Ugh Lord, kill me for saying this." He sighed a deep breath and finally talked. "I think… I think you look, well… _beautiful."_

I scoffed, surprised but at the same time in disbelief. "Really? I am not beautiful."

His face looked disbelieving, "Then what word would you want? Lovely? Gorgeous?_ Statuesque?_"

"Since when did you learn the meaning of statuesque?" I looked at him in spurn. What the hell has happened when I left anyway? I deeply sighed, "I don't want any of those words."

The taller boy bent is head back in confusion, "Hm, really? I thought girls would like those words." He paused for a moment then resumed, "I thought _you _would like those words... Since, you—_well, _since you liked me before or at least, that's what I heard."

"_Liked _is a far deep word," I told him monotonously, "and I wouldn't want to talk about it."

"And how deep is the word then, Kendall?" I could tell he was trying his best to understand me, "Just how complicated is it?"

"_Very _complicated," When I was younger, I didn't like the fact that Kick loved his stunts more than—well, more than anything. "And _very _deep." It hurt me, but I hid it. Contrary to popular belief, I actually did love him. But his stunts were face-first. I accepted that, and I waited.

Using Ronaldo as my distraction, that rapture towards him decreased, but it was still there. Ronaldo was definitely _not _helping at that time. As I've said before, he sucked at showing compassion towards me. His silly love-crush against me was not translating to that. He was not _awesome; _in simple words, there was no excitement in our love life.

My adulation towards Kick increased back up again, but every time he grew older he was more and more obsessed with his stunts and the lesser chance I had with him. I was greatly saddened. So, being young and foolish, I decided to leave Mellowbrook like a coward, partly because of my heartbreak. No one could understand this, _ever._

"_How _complicated?"

"_Very!_" I almost yelled, "It's _very _complicated, Kick. Stop pressing me in to it, I won't answer otherwise."

"And why not?" I don't understand why he's trying to scoop the answers out of me. He quietly spoke back, though I heard it. "What if I liked you back, Kendall?"

For a moment, I wish I hadn't heard it. "_Tch, _no you do not. You don't have a reason to."

"But why not? I mean I drove here _fifty frickin miles _away from my home to finalize all of this!" He seemed determined, and I didn't like the sound of it. "I mean, I even _skipped_ my stunts for this!"

"_No, no, no, no, _**shut up**!" I closed my eyes and fisted my hair in anger, "Don't even, Clarence! I don't want to go back _there._"

I don't want to get hurt _again. _

"But why not, Kendall?" He removed my hands from my messy and frizzed up hair and held them tightly in his own hands. "Let's try this relationship."

I removed my hands from his and pulled them back roughly, "What the hell are you smoking, Buttowski? That's why I left! To get _over _you. J-Just go—Just go back to your frickin' stunts and_ leave_! "

He seemed too shell-shocked to answer—or to leave. "No."

"No? NO? I'm not giving you an option, Buttowksi! Just leave!"

"I'm not going to leave Kendall until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with _you._" He remained motionless, "Why are you so scared of me liking me back?"

"No, don't say it _please! _Just don't go there!" My composure was lessening and I knew I was going to break down any second.

"No I will go there Kendall, I didn't drive for six frickin' hours just to come here and get a no!" The daredevil grabbed my shoulders and made me face him, "You liked me—"

"_No, _I didn't just like you Buttowski." He slid his hands off of my shoulders and dropped them down to my arms; his grip was tight and warm. Almost like my father's. "I lov_ed_ you, but that was the past and I've put you _way _behind it."

He scoffed, "I refuse to believe that you're over me! Jackie told me—"_  
_

"Jackie wasn't with me for these past seven years,_ Kick._"

"Don't fuck with me Kendall," he bitterly cursed, "A seven year difference or not everyone can see how dense you are. You still love me."

"Shut up! _Shut up! _You don't know me, _nobody knows me! _No one understands me and you can't tell me otherwise!"

Angry and of course, almost in tears, I slapped him right across his left cheek. He cradled it in one hand but still looked at me with a smirk. "You know, in some cultures, slapping someone on the left cheek is a declaration of love."

"_No! _I don't love you anymore!"

"Admit it and stop lying to yourself," he pressed on further, "you still love me, after all these years."

I silenced, my eyes found the ground and stayed there. I refuse to love him again, I _refuse. _I hate him, and that will stay as that. Nothing and no one shall say otherwise. "I'm leaving, goodbye Kick."

I don't know how long until I broke down in to tears. But from the moment I left him standing there on the sidewalk, my tears fell. I hated that, I hated being _weak _because of him.

I sat on one of the benches in the Mellowbrook Park, the isolated bench at the very end with vines and leaves decorating it. I wept hopelessly. My cries did not stop until sundown.

"I'm sorry Kick," I apologized to no one, "I don't want to get hurt again."

-x-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kick Buttowski.**

I apologize for Kendall's craziness and uhm, well trauma. There's a story behind the "I love Kick, but there's more to that" shit. And I also apologize for Kick being out of character. For all those people asking me why I named the fic Eudemonia, it's because I saw as the word of the day so I decided to make it as the title. That's just how I roll.

**IMPORTANT! If you want to get the next chapter early, read this.**

About the left cheek slap, I got that from an Anime. If anyone could answer which Anime is that, I will update the next day and make it _longer._ **Hint: **The left cheek slap is actually a engagement proposal, not a love declaration, but it's sorta like the same thing.

Oh, and the Anime starts with a **K **in Japanese translation and **G **in English.

By the way, the next chapter will be **dark. **Something a bit... _uncalled for. _I hope you don't abandon my story for that. It's **extremely angsty and dark. **I am warning you. It's a **big **conflict for the story.

Review~


	3. Madidus

**Eudemonia  
****(**chapter three**)**

I woke up not realizing the softness of my back and scent of pillows crowding around me. Hm, I wonder how got home.

"Kendall!" I heard the voice from the doorway, "You're awake! Your friend Jackie is here to invite you for a party of some sort."

Oh, so arriving here at Mellowbrook meeting old but perverted friends and getting a lost-cause discussion with Kick Buttowski wasn't dream after all, hm? I must be delusional.

I took my old pink robe hanging from my old wooden study chair and swiftly slid it over my body. I slipped on my fuzzy white bunny slippers and exhaustedly marched towards the front door. I lazily meandered down the stairs and saw Jackie sitting down on of my mother's old burgundy couches. It seems like those were the only things that symbolized my mother's presence in the house.

"Hey Jackie," I called out to her tiredly, still sore for sleeping on that bench last night. "Were you the one who brought me home last night?"

She scoffed rudely, "_No way, _I'm not that strong to carry you Kends." So if it wasn't her, then maybe it was my dad. "Though Kick did say you were lighter than you look—"

"Wait, _Kick _brought me home?"

She was just as astonished as I was, "Yeah! Didn't your dad tell you? He said he found you on the park bench before it got dark. It was a good thing he did, huh?"

Well that was a shocker, "Yeah, I guess he did."

"And from what Gunther told me, Kick stopped in the middle of the stunt just to bring you home! How _sweet _is that?" She giggled profusely, and giggled even louder at my red blemished cheeks. Since when did Kick have a change of heart?

I decided that this conversation was going nowhere when Jackie kept going back to Kick, "So in case we're not going to waste time here, why don't we go back to the reason wherein you called for a party or some sort."

She snickered, "Trying to change the subject huh, Kendall? Hm, whatever. I was just here to invite over to Gunther's birthday party tonight at the Club Mellow."

We have a night club here in Mellowbrook? And since when did people invite me to anything? "Sure I guess, just tell me where this _Club Mellow _is located?"

"Tch, seriously Kendall, this formal talk of yours is driving me nuts." I irritatingly grimaced at the brunette. "Club Mellow is just a few blocks away from the Food n Fix. You won't miss it, it's the only building with bright neon lights."

I figured as much it was the perfect place for adults to hang out.

"It's at nine PM, don't be late, dress sexy, and I do hope have fun." Jackie winked before she grabbed her coat and ran out of the door.

I groaned at Jackie's forceful invitation, why do I even have to come? But since I'm a woman of my word, I should come. After all, it's just a party—with alcohol and neon lights.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some frozen maple covered bacon and eggs. I quickly whipped up a plate full of scrambled eggs, toast, and honey-smelling bacon.

"Seems like you still know how to cook scrambled eggs, huh Kendall?" My dad appeared again the second time, surprising me with his old and rickety voice. "I thought you only lived on coffee, donuts, and ramen noodles?"

I laughed silently and laid the pans and spatulas on the sink. "I don't always live on those things dad; I know how to cook pancakes and waffles too."

"Right, right," he waved his hand over my seriousness, "But you should've made me cook."

I sighed, "Dad, you're uhm… a bit _older _now and you need to rest rather than work. After all, it's just scrambled eggs and bacon. That's not so bad."

"I am not old!" He said defensively, "And for your information, I can still work up my cardio, little lady."

I chuckled at his tomfoolery, "Okay dad, whatever you say. Let's just eat before the eggs get cold."

We sat down on the old and rickety-as-dad table and ate. He made comments like, "These are the best I had in years" or "Maybe you should've been a chef instead of a boring lawyer like me". I waved off every one of them. But I did enjoy listening to it.

"So what's this party Jackie's inviting you to?" He started as soon as he finished his breakfast, "Something I should worry about, perhaps?"

I choked at the word _worry, _"No dad, you shouldn't worry. It's just Gunther Magnuson's birthday, no big deal."

He sighed in deeply, still unsure about my answer. "Are you sure? I mean, you're still underage to drink—"

"Dad, I'm twenty."

"The proper age to drink is twenty-one, honey."

I sighed, "Okay fine dad, I won't drink. I'll just drink some iced tea or lemon water."

"Alright Kendall, I'm trusting you then."

I turned to him and smiled, "Thanks daddy. You're the best."

He beamed too, "No problem, hon. Just don't come home devirginized or something."

I punched him softly on his right arm, "Dad!"

-x-

I nervously pulled on the last article of my clothing—red platform booties—and took one last look at the mirror. The outfit I put on consisted of a glittery, mid-thigh black mini-skirt, a transparent white hanging shirt with a big, long bow in the middle, and a brown women's vest.

I decided that the only thing I could pull off—after dozens of outfits—was the _innocent_ and _untainted _look. So I arrived at the conclusion that I stick with that for the birthday party.

"It doesn't look to provocative, does it mom?" I lifted the picture of my strawberry blond mother and let her face the mirror with my full view image on it. "I wish you were here to tell me so."

I sighed and carefully placed the picture on my brown side table and kissed it gingerly. "I miss you so much."

I walked to my vanity table and put on mascara and red lipstick. Hopefully the flawless skin that I worked on for so long would be able to pull the outfit together. Lastly, I opened my overflowing jewellery box and picked out my mother's golden and beaded choker necklace, a couple of gold bangles to match, and one big flaxen cocktail ring.

I grabbed my blood red purse and Gunther's gift, ran out the door, and headed out to _Club Mellow. _

-x-

The first thing that caught my senses was the smell of lime and vodka. Everything was lit up brightly. Jackie was right; this building practically puked out neon lightings.

I tried to scramble my way out of the messy, dancing crowd and find a certain brunette. But then, almost everyone here was brown-haired. I tried searching for a possible loud and squeaky voice too—

"Kends! Wow, I'm glad I found you!"

Eh, looks like there was no need for searching. Jackie, for a person I did not expect to, wore something fitting her. She wore skinny jeans and a black and gold sequined shirt. Wearing a gold cuff, a cocktail ring almost similar to mine, and hoop earrings complimented her adorable gold pumps. I made a mental note to ask her where she got those.

From what I noticed, _gold _seemed to be the color theme for us girls' accessories.

"And _dayum, _you look sexy!" She twirled me around and pushed me towards the table where a waiter was standing beside it and Gunther sat, happily sipping his tall glass of what seemed like whisky.

Gunther looked pretty well-dressed than what he was wearing yesterday. His legs were wrapped around with dress pants and an attractive blue oxford cloth, two buttons undone. His shoes weren't those Nike kicks that he wore before, but somewhat a Brazilian-type, leather shoes.

"Hey Gunther _darling,_" she purred and climbed on his lap, cradling her head on his neck, "You remember Kendall Perkins right? The girl in _love _with your best friend?"

He laughed quite loudly, but it was hardly noticeable to the crowd because the music was definitely louder. "Yes, yes, of course my dear apple pie! Wasn't she the one with the lemonade stand? And the student body president or something."

Judging from his laidback slurring, he must be drinking for a while now. "Actually it's just the president of your class. And yes, I was the one with the lemonade stand."

"Ha! Of course, I knew I wouldn't forget a face like yours! Here, here, have a drink, _Kendaaall." _He propelled a tall glass, similar to his, filled with beer this time. I shyly rejected it, "Uh, no thanks. I'll just have a martini; _dry."_

The waiter nodded and jotted down my order on his notepad. After writing it, he left us three and made me watch the horrors of those two cuddling and kissing right in front of me.

"You've been classy, huh Kendall?" He slurped his drink and finished it without complications, "I wouldn't be surprised if you ordered bread sticks and lamb chops." He laughed at his own joke and Jackie rolled her eyes.

"She's been studying at Yale, my Norwegian cutie pie." She said, as-a-matter-of-factly, "Formality is sorta her thing."

He guffawed again, almost spitting out the whisky. "Oh yeah! Kick just told me that a while ago!"

"Speaking of Kick," _ugh, _just please don't, "Where is he?"

Gunther let out a rather gruff, "Tch" noise when mentioned of Kick. "Don't even speak of that _frickin_' daredevil; he may look manly and _tough _when he's really such a girl when it comes to clothing."

Both Jackie and I giggled, but then were stopped by a familiar foxy voice that came from above me. "_Oh? _Though did I ever say, 'Kick, tell me what goes better with my eyes!' while panicking over which shade of blue to choose, hm Gunther?"

And that was when both Jackie and I laughed harder than before. "_Shut up, Buttowski!" _He grumbled, completely embarrassed. And _red_, at the same time.

"Drunk already?" He smirked and sat down beside me, "I thought we both promised to get drunk together?"

He scoffed, "What are we, a gay couple? We're bros, but not at everything, _dude." _

Kick let out a laugh and patted his best friend on his shoulder, "Right, right, whatever you say."

Though it wasn't in my forte to compliment boys, I would say that Kick looked _dashing_ dressed scantily in that closed white tuxedo blazer. His well-toned chest was slightly exposed because of his lack of an undershirt. The outfit completed with dress pants that held Kick's hands in the pockets and neatly polished leather shoes. His dishevelled hair was perfect for the outfit.

"Well," he stood up from his seat and looked towards the bartender, "I'm off to get a bottle of Vodka. Don't forget our shots competition, eh Gunther?"

The young Magnuson replied quite gaudily, "_Ha!_ I never forget anything, Kick. It's you who needs the remindin'!"

Jackie jumped off of her boyfriend's lap which gained a discreet, 'hey!' from the said boy. She ignored him, of course, and moved her arse to the seat next to me. She leaned onto my shoulder and whispered, "Doesn't Kick look sexy?"

I scowled as blood reached my cheeks, "_Shut up, Jackie!_"

She laughed and pushed me none-too-gently. "I'm just kidding, Kendall!"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I know, I know. Just don't talk about Kick a little _too _much."

As if sensing my pain, the brunette nodded in understanding. It seems like Jackie was actually being nice to me after all those years.

"Don't worry Kendall," she winked, "I got your back. After all, that's what girls do, right?"

For once in my life, I finally had a friend. "Right."

"I'm back with the vodka!" Kick said excitedly while slamming down the tray of fermented drinks and my dry martini. He laid the glass of my martini with a smirk. "And here's your drink, _beautiful."_

The girls surrounding our table—mainly because of Kick here—and Jackie giggle profusely as he desperately tried his best to grab a kiss from me. I blushed and smacked his head away from mine. Seriously, did he drink a bottle of alcohol already?

I scoffed at his failed attempt, "Gee, thanks, _handsome." _I didn't think they noted my sarcasm. The surrounding, poorly-dressed women just giggled as light as they were before. Jackie was another picture though. She nudged Kick's awestruck and smirking face with a long, syllabicated "oh".

I repeat again, they certainly did not notice my sarcasm. I knew that because Kick leaned in closer to me and held my arms. I assumed he was going to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss that was going to happen, but then I realized, _what the hell am I doing? _

I shoved him off quickly and ran off to the ladies' room. Stupid, stupid _Buttowski! _Does he really think that his failed attempt of flirting will never budge me from my decision? I have spent seven years of my life to _move on! _Then he just comes and walks in likes it's another stroll in the Mellowbrook Park! He just happens to realize his feelings too? After seven years of mourning and after five hours of travel? Who the _fuck _does he think he is.

I slammed the door of the restroom and was glad that there was no one there. I angrily locked the door irrationally.

"Stupid, stupid_ Kick!" _I rambled on and on while crouching on the floor weeping my eyes out. Since when have I acted this way about anyone?

"_Why are you so scared of liking me back?" _

I continued to ponder over his words yesterday, and some part of me wondered that too. I think that sometimes I overreact to certain things; things like these. Or maybe because I'm too selfish; too selfish to let go of my valid perception towards him, it's hard. I know that, but—

"_Let's try this relationship." _

—But then again, it's all _bullshit. _All I did was love him! And I have the gall to call myself selfish! I have been selfless all my life; doing nothing but wait and wait. But then all he did was love his stunts more than he ever loved anything else!

"_Admit it and stop lying to yourself," he pressed on further, "you still love me, after all those years."_

"Ah, bullshit. I knew I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

Too much painful memories.

-x-

"_Kendall? Kendall, please open up! It's me Jackie, and Kick's not with me, I promise! He's getting drunk with Gunther!" _

I don't remember how long I've been dirty restroom. But it probably would've been an hour or so, judging from the loudness of the club-goers.

"Jackie…" I called out to her, my voice still weak from whimpering and crying, "I'll be out, I promise. J-Just give me some time."

I heard her sigh, "Alright, but if you're in trouble or—or Kick's trying to harass—"

I laughed heartily; she really knows how to make a girl okay. "Yes, yes Jackie. I'll be okay, trust me."

"Fine, hope you come out though." She sighed.

I sighed as deeply as she did; me too Jackie, me too.

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. **

Ohmy_god, _I apologize like hell because I'm nearly a year late with this story. I really, really am. I feel like such a bitch because I made you all wait and you guys have been so patient with this fic. I promise, by the end of the year, this fic would be finished (or at least, updated more frequently.)

I've been attached to an Anime too and I've only realized just now that Kendall's outfit is very reminiscent to **Grell Sutcliff's** outfit. Teehee, is that irony or what?

Search him, and his outfit (aside from the pants and the red coat) is actually very similar to Kendall's.

**Review~**


	4. Gestere

**Eudemonia  
****(**warning: drug usage, extreme angst, sexual mentions**)****  
**

My eyes were sore and my feet hurt pretty badly. I don't know how long I was stuck in this crummy old bathroom, and I don't want to stay here any longer.

The music blasted loudly, it seemed never-ending. It kept replaying the same songs over and over again that I could probably recite the playlist by now. I don't know how I'm going to get out of this hellhole, but I'm determined to.

Discreetly, I slid the bathroom door open, trying not to evoke any attention from anybody. Almost everyone in this party I had known, but they did not seem to bother me at all. I can see Jackie conversing at the west-end of the huge night club. Finally she did not notice my absence from the bathroom and seemed to be quite pre-occupied with the conversation.

I can see my exit in full view, only a few steps then I could leave this place and finally a goodnight's rest.

"Oh there's my beautiful guest of honor."

_Fuck. _

I wiped my eyes profusely and turned around to see Kick. He was red from all the liquor, his dazzling eyes looked bloodshot. I can see his hair mangled and even more tussled up; he reeked of women's perfume, though some I could recognize as Jackie's perfume.

"Where have you _been, _love?" He slurred, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. The more I smelt the perfume, the more I felt sick. His buttons were undone, and his chest was full of red-hot kiss marks, probably from one of those women that surrounded him like moths to a light.

I pushed him, but his strength wasn't a joke. "Avoiding _you _all throughout the night. Now excuse me, I must leave." I slid under his grasp and the door to my freedom was near. But Buttowski wasn't one to give up.

"_Already? _Damn, it's not even midnight yet. And y'know what they say about travelling at night?"

I scoffed, "Tell me, I'm just dying to hear."

He leaned in close, his alcohol-smelling breath just carelessly tickling my ear. _"They get raped." _

Now that angered me, pretty bad. I pushed him, as hard as I could. He didn't tumble or fall but he was able to let go of me. He held his head and grasped the nearest table. He didn't bother grabbing me, and I didn't bother looking back at him.

All I know that this was nearly over, and that I am leaving.

"_Kendall!"_

-x-

It turns out that I was held back from leaving, and that I am not able to get that rest back. Jackie was the one told me to stay, even for just an hour. I regretted saying that, but I realized then that staying with Jackie and a few other girls I trusted made it easier for my safety.

"What the hell, Kick!" Jackie was not one to yell, "I can't believe you almost tried to bring Kendall into your pants! That's low coming from someone like _you!_"

He grunted, pressing the ice pack—which just consisted of left-over ice placed inside a clothed handkerchief—further into his aching forehead. "I wasn't tryna get her into my pants, all I wanted to do was to _acquaint _with her, kay? Just trying to be friends again!"

"That's not what I saw!" The brunette quickly snapped, "You basically eye-raped her in the middle of the club, and not only did I saw that, but I saw your damn crotch harden when you grabbed her!"

Now that, I was not expecting.

"You can't prove anything." He said so half-heartedly, the ice pack that he held solely forgotten and placed near his drink. "And besides, it's not hard anymore—" he points to his crotch, "—see?"

I blushed, straying away from his lower regions. I did not want to see that at all. From the corner of my eye, I can see him smirking. Smirking like the devil he truly is.

"Like what you see, Perkins?"

I scoffed again, turning my head even farther away from his gaze. I playfully replied, "I've seen bigger."

The two of them gazed back at me; honestly, they did not expect this from me, didn't they?

"Woah, so you're not a virgin?" Jackie asked, almost completely compelled. I scoffed once more, "Who said I wasn't a virgin? I'm still pure; it's just that I _know_ I've seen bigger."

Kick was mad, I mean, what guy wouldn't be furious at that silly comment? I've just bruised his manly ego.

I felt his presence nearing, for sure that unmistakable breath of whisky and lemon-lime vodka was his. "How do you know it's just that size, hm? Who knows it might just be _half _of what you actually see?"

I gulped, Kick was nearing me; his breath fanning my ear every inhale and exhale.

He moved away slowly, but making sure his presence left a mark. I am definitely sure that his closeness left my face a little redder than usual. I turned to Jackie for some help and she quickly sensed my uncomfortable feeling.

"Stop harassing Kendall you asshole!" She hits him quite hard, but not so hard that he might collapse from the pain. "And stay away from her, or you're going to answer to _me! _And Gunther too!"

He rubbed his head, having the urge to place the ice pack on his temple again. "Gunther's over there with some chicks."

Jackie was beyond furious, _"Say what?" _

"He's over there with some chicks," he points to the right corner of the club, and true to his word, Gunther was definitely fawned over by a number of girls, some of them nearing him a little bit too closely for Jackie's comfort. "He's been surrounded by them for an hour. He can't get out; they basically trapped him there."

As quick as lightning, Jackie bolts over to the place where the ogling ladies were endlessly flirting with the poor man. Unlike Kick, Gunther was more of a gentleman. He's courteous from what I can observe. And he's very loyal too, sensing that his love for Jackie was very much requited unlike me and Kick's relationship.

Our relationship was very rocky from the very beginning; it took a long time for us to be acquainted. We never really spoke humanely; our conversations usually consisted of us yelling for a long period of time and just ending the conversation right then and there. I was very civilized and very much prim and proper that I never bore with the idea that Kick was a daredevil; always the person risking his life for a stunt that was not really recognized throughout town. His life though, was carefree. It seemed like his rebellious nature somehow connected his easily, out-going nature.

"You seem deep in thought." Kick and I were the only ones left on the table; things were a little more awkward now that we were alone.

I didn't answer him until I thought of something to say, "I'm just thinking of a lot of things. My university especially,"

"Hm, what of it?"

"Just my course, and what I plan to do with my future. I took Law and Literature as a Major course in Yale, they're both my favourite things in the world, but I just can't seem to decide on which I profession I should have, either a lawyer or just a free-flowing writer."

He looks down, also deep in thought, as if trying to synchronize his mind with mine. "Law and lit, huh?"

I nodded slightly, wondering to myself why I even bothered to share this information with him.

"Seems like you're more of a lawyer kinda girl, y'know why?" I think he's still a little bit tipsy, "B'cause you always stick what's right. You always seem to know every set of rules and y'can't help but assure that these rules are being made. Plus, you look strict. Those people in the court'll probably shit their ass of seeing you get mad."

I laughed, only little. "Are you sure you're drunk? How come you're thinking so clearly when your body literally exhales vodka?"

He shrugged, "I guess… Drunken words are sober thoughts, huh?"

There was a silence between us again, but I didn't mind it as much. The silence was much too comforting, sure enough there seemed to be distance between us again.

He coughs, clearly tired of this deadly silence. "Anyways, would you like a drink or something?"

I hesitantly look at him, "Sure I guess, no alcohol please. Some iced tea would do."

He smirks, "Sure thing, milady." He walks away, heading out to the bar and placing both our orders. It took him a while though, something must have caught up.

I could only wait desperately for the drink that might soothe my parched throat.

-x-

**(**third person point of view**)**

"Just a bottle of whisky and iced tea—"

"Kick!" Said man does a circular rotation and faces his main companion, Gunther. Gunther arrives at scene, obviously tired and worn out from all the troubling women that seem to oblige his declines of spending a night with them and such. Not to mention his overprotective girlfriend that gave him endless sermons and repetitive smacks on the head. It nearly frightened the poor surrounding girls to death.

Kick almost felt sorry for the guy.

Gunther placed himself on the seat next to Kick, ordering a tall glass of scotch, earning a remark from Kick and calling him an "Irish sissy".

Gunther looked astonished, "Have you even tasted Scotch? They're like the caramel brownies of all the alcoholic beverages; sweet and savoury, not too tipsy but just damn good enough to wash your troubles away."

Kick merely sneered, "Whatever dude, I'm still stickin' with Whisky."

Gunther shrugged, and happily chugged on his tall glass of Scotch.

Kick once again uttered his order. By the time it was given to him, Kick pulled out a small pack of medicinal tablets labelled **Gestare **in big, bold letters. It wasn't until now that Gunther slipped his gaze at Kick's doing.

"Dude, what the fuck? I thought you weren't going to resort to that!" Gunther snatches away the tablets from Kick's grasp, irritating the daredevil to bits.

"Look Gunther, this isn't your problem alright. This is mine—"

"Making Kendall fall in love with you with the use of _drugs _is not going to help your relationship with her at all! This thing—" he waves the pack of drugs in front of the man, "is going to ruin both of you!"

"She's not gonna find out Gunther! I'm just gonna slip one tablet and that's it!"

"One tablet or two won't make any difference! It's just going to ruin every—"

"_How do you know that Gunther! _Clearly you've never felt the desperate need of having someone you love so much in your arms! I've been _waiting _Gunther, waiting for nearly _six _years and this is my damn chance to have Kendall back!"

"And Kendall's been waiting too, Kick." He slams the packet of drugs on the counter, "More patiently than you've ever been."

Gunther turns, not wanting to face his friend anymore. He's unsure whether Kick has decided on using the drugs, but he doesn't want to see the whole thing unfold. He's tired, of seeing Kick so miserable, but resorting to drug-usage was a little too farce, and he was not going to witness that any longer.

He tried stopping him, really he did. But Kick was persistent and stubborn; he never really begged to differ.

Kick stares at the small parcel that was in front of him. Was he really this crazy? Was he doing the right thing? Was he only doing this to satisfy is needs; his _selfish_ needs?

He didn't know, he didn't want to think right now. The clear glass that was temporarily filled with whisky was now downed into his system. A few more followed, until he finally came to conclusion of doing something quite risky.

The **Gestere **labelled packet was opened and a miniscule tablet was in his palm. He kissed it, muttering the words, "I love you" to the inanimate object, as if it was going to respond. The bleak, white tablet was dropped right in to the nearly warmed iced tea and there it dissolved into the light brown color of the drink. It looked as if nothing was in it, like it was just any other glass of iced tea.

The remaining bottle of whisky was only half-empty, and the iced tea was full.

-x-

**(**kendall's point of view**)**

It seemed like Gunther caught up with Kick for a while, somehow relating to the delayed iced tea.

"Here's your iced tea," he offered, pushing the glass towards me a little too eagerly. I grabbed the tall glass and muttered a silent thanks to him. He watched me discreetly, like a vulture waiting for his prey to collapse.

I gulped the drink, slightly liquidizing my very dry throat. I drank more and more, until I felt a chill at the back of my spine. The drink was warm though, the ice had thoroughly melted. I wondered what that was.

I drank some more, hoping to relieve myself of that chilling feeling. The more I sipped, the more I felt like disintegrating.

I finished the drink, not nearly satisfied with it. That chilly feeling was suddenly replaced by a raw, animalistic need. Something needed to be satisfied with, something that I need.

_Sex. _

"Kendall, hey?" Kick neared me, and I suddenly had the urge to pounce on him, to grab him fiercely and rip every piece of clothing off of his damn body. I grabbed his neck and started sniffing him like he was some kind of meat. He didn't oblige, letting me grab him in such a provocative manner.

He grabbed my waist, almost affectionately, stroking it from time to time. I lick him a few times, earning a very pleasant moan from his throat. I wanted to hear more, much more than just a moan.

I kissed him, very forcefully. But his equal gentleness countered my rough tug and the kiss was perfect. "Open your mouth," he whispers to me, I did not decline any further and opened my mouth as I was told. His tongue diverged into my small mouth and licked and tasted every cavern that was within my lips. It took a long time for us to stop, but he was the first to do so.

"Let's continue this elsewhere, I suppose?" He whispers tentatively in my ear, and _goddamn it—_

—it felt so damn _good._

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. **

Did I just ruin your childhood or what? I'm sorry, but I felt the mood to be really angst-filled and to be really, really mean (I don't know, it's like 1AM already). Do you feel awkward reading it, by the way? If you are then I don't think you should really read the next story because it's mostly _lime. _A lot of factors of that _lime _chapter actually stimulate the rest of the story. Without it, the story would just be a bore.

The drug (**Gestere**) is actually existent. It's not named Gestere though; Gestere is the Latin name for one of the female hormones or the progesterone. The drug that Kick used is real (I think) and it's supposed to make you horny when you consume it. _Gestere _was just the perfect name for it because well… It means female hormones. I don't know the actual name of this drug but if you do know, feel free to tell me.

**Review~**


	5. Essere Viziata

**Essere Viziata  
****(warning: **extreme lust, smut, and _sex_**)****  
**

**-x-**

_Lust. _

Everything I felt was lust when he leaned to kiss me. He had talented lips for someone who was so clumsy and direct. But then again, I almost forgot that he had amazing good looks. There, in between the seven years of my absence, he would have found a few women that stuck to him like glue.

Every time I let out a moan, he would hastily run his hands all over my sides. Of course, that would make me moan even louder. It would be a lie to say that I didn't want this.

My mind shorted out the first few seconds before I realized that we were inside the confines of a dark and musty-smelling old room that smelled like lubricant and day-old blood. I was certainly afraid, but my desire grew and grew every time he would pepper kisses all over my neck. Everything was a dream.

He pushed me down the rickety old bed and started to remove his blazer. It seems my assumptions were correct; he was not wearing an undershirt.

My hunger grew when I saw those rippled muscles of his. I licked my lips tentatively as I ran my fingers all around his torso. He seemed to like it, his groans told me otherwise.

He didn't only like it, but he wanted _more _of it. And I could never say no to that.

His tongue over his lips hungrily, his eyes directly staring at my chest. I clearly did not like that idea. But my mind was set away from my pre-cautions.

He ran his lips all over neck, leaving a trail of hickeys from my over exposed neck to my collarbone. I arched in pleasure; his kisses were amazing and I loved how it connected to my neck perfectly.

I grabbed his head of brown hair and kissed his lips tenderly, pulling his face away from my chest. He responded quite quickly, not wasting a moment of my kisses. He slipped his tongue inside my crevice, constantly exploring the confines of my mouth. Once my tongue was activated, our tongues fought for dominance. His was winning constantly, and my lust-crazed moans were the prizes.

He pulled away from my moans and I whimpered, obviously missing the warmth around my mouth. He chuckled, stroking my face with such compassion I hardly see from him.

"If you liked that then," he whispered huskily in my ear while unbuttoning my gray vest, "You'll definitely _love _this."

He was finished unbuttoning and it all came to my sleeveless, transparent white top.

"A black lace bra, huh? How _sexy._" He smirked that trademark smirk of his. Normally I would find it annoying, but then my fervor increased. I loved it, I loved it so much.

He didn't waste any time removing my white top, carelessly throwing it at some part of the room. He kissed the cleavage on my chest and started sucking greedily. And guess what, he was right. I clearly enjoyed this as much as he told me.

Though he wanted my breasts to be free, he had a hard time opening the clasps of my bra. I giggled, "Here, let me do it."

I stood up from my lying down position to me kneeling in front of him. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, constantly sucking and biting it, creating various sizes of love bites. Once I removed the clasp of my bra, he slid down the straps and continuing his love bites on my shoulder. I moaned once again, definitely pleased with what he was doing to me.

Once my bra was completely off, he threw it again the same way he threw the other clothes. I'm guessing it created a pile of colourful clothes in some corner of the room.

He pushed me back to the bed, obscuring his dominance over me. His mouth attacked my left breast hungrily, sucking it harder than he did with the hickeys all over neck and collarbone. My mind went blank as I arched on to his touch. The neglected right breast was played with his free hand and my back curved, gaining him access to touch and constantly suck on my bosoms.

He transported his mouth to my other breast that was being played with. My nipples hardened when I felt his tongue run over my mount. I loved the sensation of it all. He sucked it, like he did with the other breast.

Once he was finished, he blew butterfly kisses all over my stomach and dangerously close to my lower hip. I groaned at his gentleness; part of me wanted that rough and brusque boy beneath that skin.

Somehow he knew that he had to be gentle, but it was the raw tug of my hips from him that made me think otherwise.

"Mmmm, _Kendall…" _He removed his kisses from my stomach all the way to my bruised lips again. He boorishly kissed me again, this time not waiting for me to gain access in the cavern of my mouth. I was unaware that he slid his fingers on my womanhood, invariably caressing it with his middle finger.

"Oh, _Kick!" _I felt the wetness of my arousal double as he stroked it nonstop. He stroked it faster and faster until I went blind.

His greedy lips left mine and went straight to my crotch area. He separated my legs until both hit the end of the bed. His lips wasted no time to kiss and eat out my groin. At first, it was a simple graze of the lips—still making me a little bit crazy—but then turned into a hungry mouth.

His mouth carnivorously engulfed in the dripping liquid that seeped thru my panties. And that made me scream.

"Ah~ Oh God_, Kick_!"

I felt his lips curve right in front of my crotch. His tongue went straight out from all his sucking and he placed it right in front of my covered groin. Licking it continuously and repulsively, driving me mad and possibly making me scream even louder than the last.

"Take it off Kick, just take it off!"

He still licked it though, completely ignoring my protests, "Mmm, Kendall. _Beg _for it, then. I want to hear you _beg."_

_Beg? _I would do it, only because of my lust talking. "P-Please Kick, oh—" another long lick, dangerously pushing the cloth, "—Alright Kick! Just please, please Kick! _Please _take it off_!_"

He chuckled darkly, "I love it when you beg." He fingered the sides of my panties and slid them off, down to my toes. I wiggled my feet so the black lacy lingerie slipped off my body like snake skin. His expertise fingers scrubbed down my raw clit, viciously fondling my naked organ.

I shrieked in pleasure as his fingers continuously rubbed my clit, earning loud moans from me every time. The time I felt my orgasm coming—I bet Kick could feel it too—was then when Kick removed his amazing fingers from my womanhood. I gripped his hair in frustration, asking him for more.

"Patience beautiful," he rendered softly in my ear, getting a tingle in my spine from his sweet, honey-coated voice. His voice was as intoxicated as before, a sprinkle of tenderness in them too. I was too distracted to smell the alcohol still lurking in his mouth; it was more of the sweat and the bittersweet hickeys that he left from time to time that I could smell.

"We're almost there."

-x-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. **

Oh my goodness, I just wrote _smut! _And enjoyed doing it for God's sake. Okay, so maybe I have not continued on to the very end of the sex scene but I wanted to keep it like that. To get all of you guys _excited _for the story.

And also, I'm also very sorry for being such a douche and updating so late. I'm like two weeks late. So very sorry. I promise to update faster and better next time, okay, maybe not promise but I will try very, _very _hard to do so. You know I love you guys.

(By the way, the next chapter is _not_ smut.)

Review~


End file.
